The Twilight Dragon:v2
by Kenta Genshio
Summary: Ok everyone this took me a while to write trying to get my mind of everything hope you all like it.  Kenta has lost his memories and is lost in a sea of confusion. Follow my OC and his friends to find his long lost past.
1. Chapter 1

The Twilight dragon

Memories and a stormy night

**Sorry everyone the files I used for the story Had corrupted and some I did on another computer I can't find them I'm sorry you are all going to have to bear with me for a while as I rewrite my story. Just think of it as a new story you haven't read yet. I changed up the story line a bit so just read it. **

**P.S. Dawn is a character I designed, but the name belongs to ****GoddessofDawn7843. **

**Steel and Lux Belong to ****Steel Strife. Thanks again everybody. If anyone has any other characters they would like me to add you better hurry and tell me before I do anything else.**

'_Panic and disorder struck my mind as I raced through the city. I could hear the screams of civilians echo across the air. The skies were pitch-black and creatures fell from the atmosphere in pods. I ran for my life as I was instructed to by my parents. I was told to get to an escape shuttle, for the future of my race depended on me.'_

'I didn't really understand what they meant at the time… well I'm getting a little ahead of myself, so I'll just start off when I finally woke up from this crazy dream.'

A young, twilight dragon stirred from his nightmare and sat on his haunches. His scales were white and his underbelly was dark gray. His horns were pure white with blue symbols streaking across them. His eyes were yellow and filled with fear. His whole body was covered in sweat. He took a paw and held it to his chest, trying to slow down his heart beat.

"That dream always gets to me one way or another." He jumped off his bed and walked over to the shuttle window. He starred into the vastness of space only to see stars.

"Damn, I've been stuck out here for over three years and still nothing. Some prophecy." He said sarcastically, "I don't think that it ever spoke about the chronicler being stuck in space for 3 fucking years." He cursed and kicked the side of the shuttle, then sat on his haunches, sighing as he looked down and closed his eyes.

"When am I ever going to get off of this stupid ship?" He didn't have to wait long for an answer. Suddenly sirens rang and the room filled with a red glow. The dragon peered out the window and saw a planet to his right coming into view. He felt the planet's gravity take effect, slamming him against the side of the shuttle. He hung on to the windowsill for dear life as everything else in the room flew to the wall. He looked towards his bed to see the bolts coming unscrewed one by one.

"Just my luck!" The Bed came loose and flew straight for him, knocking him to the back wall.

Meanwhile on the planet below The City of Warfang was bustling with people. It had expanded since Spyro and Cynder defeated the dark master Malefor. Evil forces still attack the city, but in small ambushes rather than large invasions. The merchants yelled trying to sell goods.

A young white dragoness walked through the city with a map in hand. Her scales were white and here tail was a halo. Her underbelly was gray and she had the wings of a white bird. She looked down at her map to realize that she was lost. Scanning the area, she spotted a help center and walked over to one of the windows.

"Ex…excuse me sir," she asked the mole behind the desk, "can you direct me to the temple." The mole looked over his desk to the little white dragon.

"Oh you must be a new comer hmm…? Yes, yes the temple is down that way you see the dome looking building over there." The mole pointed towards a building on the other side of Warfang.

"Thank you." The dragoness said.

"Oh and by the way what is your name young dragoness hmm…?" She turned around and smiled.

"My name's Dawn It's a pleasure to meet you…umm" She paused.

"Name is Flint I will be the cook for your breakfast, lunches, and dinners." Dawn smiled and walked off.

Meanwhile at the Temple a young couple had found their way to the meeting area. The other dragons talked about school and what they might learn. While others talked about magic training or hand to hand combat training.

"Lux, I don't really get the point of all this." A black dragon said as he looked to his mate. The dragon resembled Cynder except without the markings running along his forehead and His chest and wings were a darker red. He's eyes were a dark green.

"All of what, Steel?" Lux replied. Lux was a white dragon with sky blue wings and underbelly and her eyes were blue.

"It's the fact that we are acquired to attend this school." He said in a scowl.

"Well we are minors, it's required, and it might be interesting" She said and gave him a smile.

"Why do you always give me that cute smile?" He said skeptically.

"Because you find it cute." She gave him another smile. He returned the smile and nuzzled her cheek.

"That is true. I do love that smile." He whispered in her ear. He stepped back.

"And I love you." She said giving him a kiss.

"I still don't like the fact we have to be here." He said with a playful suspicion. He looked at her playfully.

"Well I'm going to be here, so what about that?" She gave him a sly smile. She circled around him seductively.

Meanwhile, back in the shuttle, the fire proof plating had been dissolved by flames, and the young twilight dragon struggled to fight the heat. He used his razor-sharp claws to climb the wall as he reached for the escape hatch and lifted the emergency lever. The hatch opened, letting him escape the disintegrating space craft, but was knocked unconscious as the shuttle blew to smithereens.

The city of Warfang turned to the sound of a sonic boom and a loud explosion soon followed. The students turned to the light show in the sky.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Steel looked to Lux and back to the explosion.

"If your think, what the hell is that? Then yes." She said still astonished by the light show.

Two dragons on the outskirts of town were flying for the temple when they stopped and saw the explosion.

"Flame, look at that! It's so beautiful. What do you think it is?" A pink dragoness asked turning to a red dragon on here right.

"I don't know Ember." Flame looked at the explosion as random pieces fell from the sky.

"Come on," flame said gesturing to the temple, "looks like that's where we are supposed to go. The rest of the students are down there already." Flame said.

The crowd of students looked at each other and saw several pieces of scrap metal falling from the sky. One piece caught a white dragoness's eye she looked to it and saw as the object fell separate from the rest.

"_Hmm… this can't be good. I hope it isn't them." _She said to herself.

Dawn looked at the people around her. Everyone was gazing at the sky. She turned around and looked at the falling debris.

"Everyone go to your homes, students follow me!" A baritone voice called. All the dragons turned to see the guardians.

"What do you think they want to talk about?" Steel whispered to Lux.

"Who knows? Probably something to do with the explosion." She said.

The students were all chattering about the event they just saw as they walked through the halls of the temple. They were lead into the cafeteria where a purple dragon was talking to a black dragoness. The two dragons hurried over to the group.

"Terrador what's going on?" Spyro asked curious to the reason why the students were let in early.

"There has been a change of plans Spyro. The students will remain in here for the rest of the day. This is only temporary we need to get a search party out to investigate the object that crashed outside the city. For now I want you to keep the students calm understand?" Spyro understood and nodded.

"Ok everyone pile in!" Spyro hollered and everyone started moving in. Some sat at the tables and some sat on the floor talking with their friends. Whispers traveled around the room like a leaf blowing in the wind.

"Everyone I know you're concerned about the explosion and we are looking into it as we speak. Just remain calm." Terrador said.

"I have to ask, Terrador, who will be leading the search-party?" Cynder asked.

"I have sent out Hunter and his troops to the forest to search for the crash site." Suddenly a light flashed through the window. The lights went out in the cafeteria and everything was silent. The only thing that could be heard is the rumble afterward and followed by the pitter-patter of rain.

"Things aren't looking good out there, this is really strange weather. I think we should call off the search Terrador." The ice guardian spoke.

"Cyril, I would call it off, but no one can possibly go through that weather out there. For now they're on their own. We will sit and wait here for their return. May the ancestors look after them." Terrador said looking out the window to the darkening clouds.

"May they look after us all." Cyril said.

Meanwhile Hunter and his troops jumped from the trees to avoid the quicksand like mud.

"Spread out into groups of two and find what you can! If you don't find anything I want you all to head back to the city a quickly as possible!" Hunter yelled. The storm was picking up and the rain fall harder. The group separated into their teams of two while hunter sprinted on alone.

'_I can't move… my body feels weak… is this, the end?' _The twilight dragon thought to himself. He opened his eyes to see his surroundings all he saw was a blur of green. His vision cleared and a loud roar of thunder and lightning struck through his ears. He looked towards the ground to see blood flowing with the water.

'_How ironic, all these years of waiting and I'm going to die like this.' _His vision started to blur._ 'Looks like I couldn't keep my promise after all.'_ He started to black out when suddenly a figure jumped out of the tree line. The figure ran up to him.

Hunter rolled the dragon over to face him.

"Can you….?" The voice started out vague to the nearly unconscious dragon. "…..are you alright…?"

Hunter started shaking him trying to bring him to his senses.

"Hey…Hey! Come on snap out of it!" The dragon came back and looked at the hooded figure.

"Tell me. What is your name young dragon?" The twilight dragon struggled to speak.

"My…My name is …Kenta." He said between deep breaths. His lung was punctured and he could barely breathe.

"Don't worry Kenta I'm going to get you out of here ok? Just rest for now." Hunter quickly gathered him up and wrapped him in a blanket. He then sprinted back towards the temple.

The other groups sent out by hunter had arrived safely back at the temple.

"Where is hunter?" Terrador asked one of the scouts.

"He hasn't returned we fear the worst we had to get out of the forest it's a nightmare out there." Terrador nodded.

"One of our men was hurt. He is in need of medical attention." Two cheetahs walked in with a stretcher and the injured scout.

"He was cut by something we didn't see it clearly, but something was definitely out there with us, and it moves fast…very fast." Terrador looked down and closed his eyes.

"I see, well then, Cyril, tend to the wounded. Volteer, watch over the students. I will see if I can find Hunter from above." They all nodded and went their separate ways.

Hunter jumped from tree to tree trying to make his way back to the temple. He had a bad feeling something wasn't right. He stopped and knelt down on a branch, but as he looked around, he saw nothing.

'_Where are you? I know you're out here somewhere.' _Hunter thought to himself. He heard rustling to his right and threw his knife into the bushes. Only to see a squirrel climb up the tree in a panic. Hunter sighed and turned around only to see a black figure with red eyes looking straight at him.

Hunter jumped back and started running on the branches again. A loud screech came from behind him as the creature chased him. Suddenly the creature appeared beside him a slashed at him. He winced as in pain as the creature dug its claws into his arm.

Hunter kept running as fast as he could back to the city. Two shadowy figures ran below on the ground. They ran ahead and jumped in front of him.

'_Damn these things are too fast! I can't get out of the way in time, damn it!' _Hunter thought as he approached the end of his life. Suddenly Kenta's eyes flashed open and a flash of lightning struck the black creatures. They screamed in agony and dropped to the ground. After struggling to get back to their feet, they stood up and ran into the forest. Kenta's eyes drooped shut as he fell unconscious once more.

A small spherical jewel fell to the ground where the lightning struck. In the center was a light blue flame.

Hunter blinked a few time's recalling what just happened. He looked down to the dragon in his arms. Blood stains started to appear on the blanket.

"Looks like the ancestors are looking after us. Don't worry. I'm going to get you some help."

"Hunter!" Hunter looked up to the sky to see Terrador hovering above them.

"This one needs to get back to the temple! He's bleeding out, we need to help him!" Hunter lifted the bundle to the sky. Terrador hovered down and picked up Kenta. "I'll walk on foot to the temple, go Terrador!" He yelled over the roaring storm.

Terrador quickly headed back to the temple fighting the gust of wind. Kenta regained consciousness and saw parts of what was happening. First he saw the clouds above he looked down to see the city below. He blacked out and came to again. Terrador had landed and was heading into the temple.

Kenta blacked out again when he came too again he saw bright lights and shadowy figures above him. He was laying flat on his back and he could hear the figures chattering.

"Hurry Cyril…He hasn't got much time…He's going to die, do something!" A voice called.

"I'm trying...His condition is critical…..stay still young dragon, rest for now." Kenta couldn't have denied the request if he wanted to. His eyes grew heavy and flickered shut as he blacked out yet again.

The other dragons in the cafeteria were either sleeping or still chatting and meeting new friends. Many of them were surrounding Cynder and Spyro. They asked question after question. Spyro and Cynder answered what they could.

"So what happened after you guys defeated the dark master?" A curious dragon asked.

"Well after the world started to reform Cynder and I were unconscious. We actually have no idea what happened after that." Spyro said, still puzzled how they had gotten out of the center of the world.

"Before I blacked out I saw a figure jump through one of the holes in the earth. I would have said it was Ignitus, but the figure didn't have wings he ran on two legs like a cheetah." Spyro looked to Cynder.

"Do you think it might have been Hunter that saved us, Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"No, It wasn't him I asked him about it he said he was helping lead the citizens into the tunnels." Cynder said still thinking about the figure she saw.

"Anyway, that's enough questions for tonight." Spyro said through a yawn. "We should all get some sleep." Everyone nodded and, being in a cafeteria, they found random places to sleep.

"Will he be alright?" Terrador asked.

"He will recover, but it will take a few days. He needs to rest for now." Cyril said as he walked out of the emergency room. He was covered in blood and wreaked of the smell.

"Well then get yourself cleaned up you smell like blood." Cyril nodded and walked down the hall. Terrador looked into the emergency room and saw the new visitor lying on the medical bed with bandages around his body and chest. The young dragon was scarred from his tail to his head, small nicks marking his body.

"You're a very lucky dragon, not many live from injuries like that." Terrador then walked away and headed back to his living quarters.

The Crystal ball lay on the ground in the rain. The flame was still glowing brightly. *The scene fades away.*

**OMG I'm so happy I actually got this done finally sorry for the long wait my dear fans, but I think this version is way better then my last it's more descriptive (Hurray) I'm hoping you guys will all like this story. Next chapter will be up later Cya around.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Twilight Dragon

A New Home

**Ok everyone I know your probably like WTF why did you start from the beginning again. I know you're all disappointed and I can hear your cries of a perfectly good story going into the trash. This is how I really wanted to enter in the story so just live with it. Don't worry it will get better as I go along. Enjoy!**

"So what's his name?" Kenta heard a vague, but a deep baritone voice.

"He said his name was Kenta?" Kenta heard the familiar voice that found him in the forest. "Look he's waking up." Kenta opened an eye the other eye was bandaged. He saw two tall figures and two smaller figures across the room.

He blinked trying to refocus his vision. A large cheetah walked over to him.

"Kenta are you alright? How do you feel?" Kenta looked up at the cheetah.

"I …can't move… w…what happened to me?" Kenta asked in deep breaths. Kenta could feel a burning pain in his chest and he remembered the night before.

"Don't worry Kenta you're going to be just fine." Hunter smiled and reassured the dragon.

"I… never caught… your name." Kenta asked curious as to what his name was.

"Hmm… yes, I'm sorry we met the way we did. Let me introduce myself. My name is Hunter." Kenta looked to the others behind Hunter.

"And what about them?" Kenta asked. A black dragoness walked up next to hunter. Her eyes were an emerald green and her chest and underbelly was a crimson red. She had markings on her shoulders and her forehead. Her wings were also a crimson red and there were more markings on her lower back.

"My name is Cynder and this here is Spyro." She said as a purple dragon walked up beside her. His body was riddled with scars meaning he was a strong fighter. Spyros chest and underbelly was a yellowish gold and so were his horns. His wings were orange and his wing skeleton was a yellowish gold as well. His eyes were a dark purple.

Kenta looked up to a giant green dragon behind them. Kenta just decided to describe him as big and strong.

"And my name is Terrador." The large green dragon said. He looked about in his late 40's, early 50's. He had multiple scars all across his body. The most notable one was the one right below his eye. He looked like a seasoned warrior, as well as an experienced general and strategist. "But there will be time for introductions later. You need to rest right now. The injuries you sustained were severe."

Kenta cocked his head to the side and looked at his body. His eyes widened at what he saw. His body was riddled with scars. A giant gash caught his eye. It was a large gash, on his chest, in the center, more to the left. It looked deep, obviously enough so to hit his lung. His breathing quickened and he started panicking. His vision blurred and contorted.

"Kenta!" A vague voice call he didn't know who was calling him. "Kenta stay with us, c'mon snap out of it!" Kenta heard his name repeated several times and the voice changed pitch. The voice screamed one more time and an image flashed through his mind and flashed away.

"I…Is he ok…?" Cynder said worried of the dragon's condition. Hunter placed two fingers on the dragon's neck.

"He has a pulse. He'll be fine. We should let him rest for now." Hunter suggested. Terrador nodded and looked at Spyro and Cynder.

"Spyro, Cynder, I want you two to return to your daily life. He will be under special care. Don't worry." Terrador said. Spyro and Cynder left the room leaving Hunter and Terrador to converse on the matter of Kenta.

"He's still young, but his aura is immense. Where did you find this dragon?" Terrador said examining Kenta's injured state.

"You told me to investigate the strange sighting of the falling object. The only thing I found was a dragon nothing more." Hunter said.

"Are you sure that's all you found while you were out there?" Terrador asked puzzled. Hunter thought about it.

'_Why couldn't he have chosen a better time for the question?' _Hunter thought to himself as he thought back to the mysterious encounter in the woods. "Yes, there was something else. I think it might have been hunting Kenta." Hunter explained.

"What was it that you found?" Terrador glared at hunter.

"I'm not quite sure exactly it was a dark black creature it's eyes glowed red. It moved faster than anything I've ever seen before. I actually thought I was going to die that very moment." Terrador looked back to Kenta.

"Well then we must keep him safe from harm. He might be our only hope as to killing these creatures. I want you to keep your men at watch, tell them to look out for any sign of the creatures." Terrador ordered. Hunter nodded and headed out the door. Terrador looked out the window to the city of Warfang.

"_Something is coming something far worse the Malefor himself. May the ancestors look after us may they look after us all."_

Meanwhile back in the cafeteria Spyro and Cynder sat down to eat.

"You think Kenta is going to be ok? I mean he looks pretty bad." Cynder asked worriedly. Spyro looked around his mountain of food.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine Cynder, let's just eat for now ok? We'll visit Kenta later tonight." Spyro gave Cynder a reassuring glance and they went back to their meal. Steel and Lux saw the two eating together. Steel looked back to Lux with an unsure look on his face.

"I honestly think they know something about the event last night, but I really don't want to bug them about it. Do you think we should ask?"

"If we were supposed to know, we would." Lux said simply. "I say let's just wait. If they want us to know, we shall be informed." The two sat at a table and ate quietly. Steel was still anxious to know of what that falling object was, but he kept it to himself.

Steel saw Spyro and Cynder get up, throw their trays away, and head out the door

Meanwhile Dawn walked around the temple's many halls, examining all the paintings of war and symbols embedded on the walls. Spyro and Cynder walked around the corner and noticed the dragoness eyeing the paintings.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Spyro asked. Dawn turned around startled by the voice.

"Oh, I err…was just looking around, hey… you're… you're Spyro, right? And Cynder of course." She bowed in respect of the two. "I've heard a lot about you two. My name is Dawn. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said. "You two saved the world from the dark master. I have just one question if it's ok for me to ask?" Spyro nodded and sat on his hunches. "I know you've defeated the dark master, but do you think he will return?" Spyro and Cynder looked at each other skeptical of the question.

"We are positive that the dark master will not return, but we can't be certain if he is truly gone." Spyro said thinking about the battle. A cold shiver came crawling up his spine. Spyro shook it off and looked back to the white dragoness.

"I see well if you need any help taking him down again, just know you're not the only dragon. The rest of us can fight too, you know." Spyro and Cynder smiled. The trio walked down the many halls and told stories about their lives. Dawn asked questions about the different paintings on the wall and what they were about. Spyro and Cynder did their best to answer her questions.

"I see. So that's how you two met. It must have been frightening for you both." Dawn said intrigued by their story.

"Spyro and I didn't really get along at first seeing as how I was controlled by the dark powers of Malefor." Cynder said.

"Well, I think that's enough questions for today. We have to get back to...er…well you know what I mean Cynder." Spyro said nudging her shoulder.

"Oh right ya I almost forgot!" Spyro and Cynder sprinted off.

"It was nice meeting you Dawn!" They hollered back.

"You too!" Dawn waved as they turned a corner she then proceeded on too her temporary housing with the rest of the dragons.

Kenta laid still on the bed his body rising and falling with each breath.

'_I never remembered it taking this long for my wounds to heal.' _He thought to himself. The doors opened and Kenta's eye slowly opened to find Spyro and Cynder walking into the room.

"Oh, I see you're awake. We didn't wake you up, did we?" Spyro asked. Cynder noticed a tray of food that was sitting on top of a desk so that it was easy to reach for Kenta.

"Did you at least eat?"She said staring at the Kenta with worried eyes.

"No I didn't I was passed out at the time. I didn't realize someone brought food for me." Kenta Slowly lifted his upper body sitting on his haunches breathing heavily as he moved struggling against the pain. Spyro jumped on the bed to insure he didn't fall over. Cynder fallowed suit and jumped on the other side of Kenta.

Kenta swayed from left to right. His legs shook but, he stood firm. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Kenta, maybe you should just lay down. We can feed you there is no reason for you to put any more strain on your body." Kenta shook his head in response.

"No, I have to get use to this ... I will be able to walk by tomorrow. I have to face this pain for a few days, might as well fight it now then later." Spyro looked at Kenta. He had a determined look in his eye, even though he was practically crying.

'_This dragon is crazy as hell and takes risks. On the other hand he's stronger then he appears. He's different then most dragons. What is he?'_ Spyro pondered as he saw the dragon reluctantly start eating. Spyro smiled and looked to Cynder who was still worried about the dragons well being.

"He'll be fine Cynder." Cynder looked towards Spyro and smiled.

"Remind you of anyone Spyro?" She giggled. Spyro was puzzled at the question.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

"He's just like you stubborn as a rock. You acted the same way when you first at after the battle." Spyro coughed and cleared his throat.

"Ya sure but who was the one laying on her back groaning the whole time in her sleep for a special someone." He gave a sly smile. Cynder blush a light pink and shuffled her feet.

"Well looks like we have a couple of love birds in the room Ha." Kenta said after finishing off his meal. "If you two don't mind I'd like to lie down for a while." Spyro and Cynder jumped off the bed. Spyro then crawled under the bed and dragged out a box that read Chess on the top.

"Well since we have to watch over you for the night we might as well play a game while you rest." Spyro and Cynder looked back to the dragon that was already deep in his sleep. Spyro and Cynder laughed and started to unpack the game.

"Well I guess this is my new home." Kenta whispered in his sleep. Spyro and Cynder smiled and played for an hour. After the third game in a row the two fell asleep. Cynders head lay over Spyros neck and their tails intertwined.

The black fox creature stood standing on the top of a mountain. The moon shun behind him as he watched over the city. A light breeze blew by and caring with it cherry blossom petals. The fox watched as the petals danced in the wind. He looked back to the city. All was safe for now, so he sprinted off the mountain and headed back into the woods.

"The dark creatures are coming Kenta. I hope you're ready for what you must do in the end."

Kenta's eye opened and instead of its normal yellow color it shunned a dark red as the black foxes.

**The scene fades away and thus ends another chapter in the twilight dragon tale. OMG WTF KENTA WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME . sorry my dear friends my dad was in an accident and is in the hospital. I have been struggling in school and My dad will be coming home Tuesday :D hurray any way in conclusion I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter this has been one of my toughest chapter that I had to write. So PLZ no flames for any grammar that you find :{ don't really care for your opinions on that I have a beta reader so he's doing the spell checks . oh and thank you my dear beta reader :D you've been a real help. Oh and some other writers have been helping me . i can't remember their account names so XD ! I thank you both for helping with the dialog thank you :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Twilight Dragon

New Friends and a Short Lived Battle

**It's good to be back in business lol. Thank you all my readers for sticking around and reading my story. Well this is the next chapter most of the characters in here are my OC's so just go with it. You already should know the ones that are not mine . Lux, Steel, and Dawn. Well there is a few that I will be adding to the bunch which is.. Blade, and Tremor . (as the earth quake tremor I'm so clever ^_^) XD just don't ask ROFL. Well any way enjoy everyone :D. _ also this is a LONG chapter ….. _.**

The sun was rising over the mountain. Its beautiful rays washed over the land. The city bathed in the light and glistened bright gold. Spyro and Cynder lay asleep on the floor. Kenta was sleeping peacefully. His body was slowly rising and falling with each breath. The sunlight slowly crept into the room and shone on Kenta. Kenta's eye opened to see the beautiful view. He looked down to the young couple sprawled on the floor. He smiled and looked back to the sunrise.

'_This world has its wonders and its beauties. It's nothing like my world. My world was all but gray and white everyone wore white or the royal gray. The buildings were white. You would think many people were gloomy where I live, but in actuality people were happy as can be. These people are lucky to have been born into such a world.'_ Kenta thought. Kenta's smile changed to a frown. He remembered the gruesome scene of his people dying.

Kenta shook the memory away and looked down to his injured body.

"Hey, Kenta didn't think you'd be up so early. Are you feeling any better?" Kenta looked towards Spyro. Cynder was still curled in a ball sleeping.

"Ya, I'm feeling a lot better. Spyro, you think you can do me a favor?" Kenta asked.

"Ya, sure, what do you need?" Spyro said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Can you help me out of this bed? I want to walk around the town for a little while." Spyro cocked his head.

"Kenta I'd like to help, but I don't think you're ready to actually walk yet. Are you sure about this? Terrador said you should heal first." Kenta closed his eyes.

"Well from what I recall he never said a thing." Kenta grinned and looked back to Spyro.

"I swear I'm going to get in a lot of trouble for doing this." Spyro sighed.

"Thank you." Kenta said. He then stood on his legs, balancing his weight. "Ok just fly above me, pick me up, and set me down on the ground." Spyro did as instructed. He flew above Kenta and grabbed his sides. "OW, hey watch the scar!"

"Sorry." Spyro said. He repositioned his paws below the scar.

"Now remember when you pick me up you're putting pressure on my scar. So make it quick." Spyro did as told he lifted him up and placed him on the ground. Kenta winced at the pain. He stumbled a little, but regained his balance.

"Well at least that's over." Kenta breathed heavily. His stubbornness really got to him. That and he didn't want to be sitting in that bed any longer. Spyro stood beside him.

"You sure you're ok?" Kenta looked back to Spyro and nodded, grinning as he limped to the door. Spyro opened the door for him. Kenta got used to the pain and walked without limping. He looked down the halls checking if anyone was walking by. He didn't want anyone to notice him just yet.

"I just want to take a look around. I suspect I'll be living here for a while so I might as well find my way around the place." Kenta reached back to the knot in the bandages and pulled it loose. Spyro looked at his form. He was surprised that most of the scars had healed in less than one day. Kenta walked out with Spyro behind him. They both wandered the temple for some time, not saying a word. Kenta would now and then look at the pictures on the walls. They were walking in complete silence for about thirty minutes.

Spyro and Kenta soon found themselves on the wall of Warfang. Kenta stood on the edge bathing in the sunlight. A gust of wind blew by and with it cherry blossoms. He looked in the direction of the blossoms as they headed into the blue sky.

"This world is beautiful." Kenta said, "Do you think it will always stay like this, Spyro?"

Spyro pondered. "I don't think it will always be like this, but I'm sure we can keep it like this if we want to." Kenta looked back to the purple dragon. He looked out to the vast jungle. Kenta looked back to the temple.

"Well I've seen enough…that, and my wounds feel a lot better." Kenta started to walk back to the temple and Spyro ran to catch up with him. He looked at Kenta's form again to notice that all the gashes were gone. The giant gash left on his lung had become but a scar.

Spyro was astonished at how fast the dragon healed.

'_How the hell is that even possible? His scars were still bloody when he took of the bandages." _Spyro thought to himself. People started to come out of their homes.

"Shoot, c'mon Kenta we got to get back inside before anyone sees you." Kenta nodded and sprinted towards the temple with Spyro close behind. They made it back into the temple and headed back up the stairs.

"C'mon were almost… UH..!" Spyro had just made it up the stairs and saw Kenta and a dragoness tumbling backwards

"Ow, my head." The voice was feminine. Kenta blinked a few times trying to come out of the daze. He looked down to see a white dragoness lying on top of him. She rubbed her head and blinked. She looked down to find a male dragon. She quickly jumped off of him.

"Watch where you're going!" The dragoness exclaimed. She shook her head and started walking off. Kenta stood up and looked towards the white dragoness.

"Hi, Spyro." She said as she walked by. Kenta shook his head and rubbed it.

"You alright, Kenta?" Spyro asked. Kenta nodded.

"Who is she and what's her problem?"

Spyro shrugged. "Don't worry about her. Lots of things have been happening lately. Everyone is a bit irritated at this time of day. We are trying to get housing for all of the dragons, but first we have to split the whole place into teams." Spyro sighed. He shook his head.

"Well, let's not worry about that for right now. We have to get you back to the medical wing, c'mon." Spyro walked on ahead while Kenta watched the white dragoness walk down the stairs and disappear out of sight. Kenta shook his head and ran to catch up with Spyro. They sneaked back into Kenta's room.

"And where have you two been?" A baritone voice yelled from behind them. The two turned around to find Terrador towering above them.

"Spyro I thought I told you-" Kenta stood in front of Spyro. "It wasn't his fault. I snuck out and Spyro went looking for me. Now leave him alone."

Terrador sighed. "Well fine then. I guess your wounds have healed. You also had the right to look around seeing as how you will be living here. On the other hand, you made me late for a meeting. We must go down to the launch room immediately. Everyone else will be waiting for us." Terrador left without another word. Spyro, Cynder, and Kenta followed.

"Thanks Kenta. If it weren't for you I'd probably be washing dishes for the next month." Spyro said. Kenta just chuckled.

"Come along young dragons. We must hurry to the lunchroom. There we will give you your teams and rooms. The school year will be beginning soon." Kenta started to feel dizzy. He looked back to his wounds. They had reopened.

'_At least the spell lasted for a little while.'_ Kenta thought to himself.

"So Kenta how bout telling us your story?…. Kenta?" Spyro turned to see Kenta's wounds had suddenly returned. Kenta fell over unconscious. Spyro and Cynder rushed over to him.

"Kenta! Kenta are you alright?" Spyro said. He shook Kenta trying to get him out of the daze.

"Hmm… let's put him back in his bed to rest. We need to hurry though we must head to the meeting as soon as possible." Terrador said. So Spyro, Cynder and Terrador laid Kenta in his bed.

"How did he just go from being perfectly fine to cut up and bruised?" Cynder asked.

"It doesn't matter, for right now we have to get to the meeting follow me you two." Terrador ordered. They left Kenta lying on the bed seeming lifeless. After they headed down the stairs Kenta's eyes suddenly opened. They were once again blood red as the night before. He jumped out of bed his cuts gone once more and headed out the door.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the city, an unseen battle was being held. The black fox sprinted through the woods, followed by the pursuing enemies.

He stopped on the limb of a tree as he reached a clearing in the woods. His ears twitched and he looked back suddenly. He back flipped off the limb as a sphere of energy destroyed the tree-lining.

Regaining his footing, he got into a fighting stance. The black creatures emerged from the explosion, their eyes dark red and their mouths open, hungry for blood. The pack leader screeched as the pack charged at the fox.

The first creature tried to impale the fox, but the fox quickly side stepped. He grabbed the end of the creatures scythe and smashed his palm through the center, shattering it into pieces. Meanwhile, using his right leg, he tripped the creature, using his left knee to smash its head in.

The fiend was sent flying into the air as the next wave rushed in with two more of the beasts. He did the same and caught the first ones scythe, but this time he ripped the creature's whole arm off. He then threw the scythe at the next monster impaling it to a tree.

The creature with only one scythe tried attacking again. The fox raised a hand to its face and a field of red flared from his hand. The brute screamed in pain as it expanded and soon exploded into red sparks. He stood with his hands at his sides.

"Hmph… this all you got? C'mon, fight me with everything you have!" The fox yelled. The creatures chieftain charged with everyone of his units. The chieftain had claws for hands instead of scythes. The captain's elbow was shaped in a long sickle. The creature that was earlier hit in the air fell in front of the fox. He ripped off its scythe and used it like a sword.

He charged in running full speed at the creatures. The chieftain tried to clothes-line the fox with its elbow blade, but the fox just slid under it and slashed through his other units behind him. He killed half of the units in a few strikes, leaving the other half stunned at how fast he moved.

"If I were you, I'd run away now. That is, if you know what's good for you." he said looking over his shoulder. The chieftain ordered the others to fall back in a strange unknown language.

"So, warrior, it's just you and me now. RAAHH. I will have my revenge for my fallen brethren." The chieftain seemed to disappear from view.

'_Huh!… A flash step!' _The fox thought. The chieftain appeared behind him.

"YOUR MINE!" He screamed as he was about to eliminate the fox. Suddenly time seemed to slow.

"I'm guessing you don't understand who your up against. The fox said as he turned around facing the creatures claws. He held out his hand in front of the chieftains face.

"You should have run away when you had the chance. Now you will die here." The chieftain seemed nervous and infuriated.

"DAMN YOU DEMON!" He screamed. A flash of light came from the foxes hand and a large red beam sprung forth. The fox stood in triumph.

"This was just the beginning. Something much worse is going to happen. The creatures are getting stronger. I'm not sure how long I will be able to maintain this form without Kenta." He looked towards the sky. "You better be ready, young dragon. These creatures are starting to learn new tactics. They are getting faster. Soon I don't think I'll be able to keep up."

Meanwhile, back at the city, Kenta quickly snuck back into his room just in time as Spyro, Cynder, and a group of others walked up the stairs. Kenta's eyes reverted back to yellow and his wounds opened up again. He sat up on his bed, pretending he was just getting up. The group of dragons walked in.

"Ah, good you're awake. Feeling better?" Spyro asked. Kenta rubbed his eyes and looked at the other dragons.

"Who are they?" Kenta asked, looking at the new faces in the room, particularly the dragoness he had run into earlier.

"This is the group we have been assigned. I hope you don't mind if they came to visit."

Kenta shook his head. "No, it's quite alright." He said. The white dragoness walked up to Kenta.

"Umm…Hi…sorry about earlier…I guess I was in kind of a rush. My name's Snow." She said apologetically. Kenta simply smiled.

"Apology accepted." He said. Snow smiled and stepped aside as a black dragon came forth. His underbelly was grayish and his wing skeleton was a blood red while his wings were lighter red. His eyes were red and full of determination. He also carried a sword and sheath.

"Sup Kenta. Name's Blade. It's a pleasure to meet you. Hope you get better. I heard you were hurt pretty bad out there." He said.

Kenta nodded. "Yes, I was, but that story will be for another time. Let's not worry about that for right now, ok?" Spyro nodded. Two other dragons walked up and introduced them selves. A white dragoness walked up. Her eyes were a beautiful sky blue. Her wings seemed odd for a dragon, but none the less they were beautiful at that. Her wings seemed to be angel wings. Her horns resembled Cynder's with their Ivory horns. The tip of her tail blade was again odd but quite dazzling. It was shaped in a halo and floated just above the tip of her tail.

"Hi my name's Dawn." she said. Her voice sounded somewhat British. The dragon standing next to her was a dark brown. His underbelly and his horns were somewhat of a sandy color. He was a little taller then most of the dragons in the room. Kenta suspected his age was toward sixteen. One year older then the rest of the dragon's in the room.

"Hi… umm my name's Tremor. Glad to finally meet you Kenta." Kenta cocked an eyebrow. Tremor seemed afraid of something, but Kenta paid it no mind, and looked to the last dragon in the very back. He frowned.

"So I see you're still alive huh? Can't believe you got out of there alive." The dark green dragon looked up at him.

"Hey Kenta… long time no see, I guess." He remained unhappy at the sight of Kenta.

"So, Drake did anyone else make it out?" Kenta asked. Drake looked to the floor and shook his head.

"Sadly no one else made it out alive. I was only lucky enough to find a shuttle." Kenta's eyes went blank.

"And what of Kallen?" He asked frightened at the thought. He looked back up to Kenta.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened to her. She might have made it out, but I don't really know." Drake said. A single tear rolled down Kenta's face.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Drake." He smiled.

"It's good to see you too, bro." Drake smiled. Spyro, still confused by the conversation, decided to break the awkward moment.

"Ahem! Well, now that we all got to know each other, let's all head down to the lunch room. I'm starving." He said rubbing his stomach.

"Pft… Spyro you're always hungry. Can't you think of anything else besides food?" Cynder said irritated at his habits. Spyro simply smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. The others laughed at the young couple.

"Oh, and Kenta, there was another member in our group, but he said he wanted to stay and eat. His name's Steel." Kenta nodded.

"Well c'mon guys let's go." Blade said and walked towards the door. Kenta jumped off the bed wincing at the sudden pain as he landed. However, he quickly got used to it, and walked with the others. When they reached the cafeteria the rest of the dragons were having their fun talking and laughing. No one even noticed Kenta walked into the room.

Kenta ducked as a random paper airplane flew over his head. He chuckled and got in line for some food. After he got his food he sat down with his new found friends. Suddenly there was a loud crash. Kenta turned to see Tremor and a blue dragon.

"YOU IDIOT!" The dark blue dragon screamed at Tremor. The Blue dragon was covered in food, and Tremor was backing up with an apologetic look on his face.

"I am so sorry. Your tray was falling and I tried to catch it, it was just a reflex."

The blue dragon shot him a glare. "What kind of moron would try to catch it with the end of their tail?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking…I-"

The blue dragon cut him off. "You and me, right now, let's go." He yelled as he got up and crouched down in a fighting stance.

Tremor backed off a bit. "Please, can we not do this? You're going to get hurt?"

"WHAT!" The blue dragon screamed.

"I'm better than you, you're gonna get hurt." Tremor tried to explain. Spyro cocked an eyebrow. The way he said that, it wasn't cockiness or arrogance. It was more like he was genuinely concerned for his attacker.

Spyro turned to Cynder "Think we should help out?" he asked.

Cynder shook her head. "If it gets too violent sure, but otherwise lets just let them work it out."

The blue dragon lowered his head and backed up, ready to charge. As his attacker burst forward, Tremor gave an inward sigh and shot out his earth breath, sending the blue dragon somersaulting back into one of the tables.

Spyros eyes widened. Tremor's earth breath just seemed so effortless and yet it had a huge amount of energy. "Wow, I'd hate to see what he does when he actually charges an attack." Spyro said. Kenta watched from the sidelines his face was blank. He didn't like watching fights like this. He was about to use a power when Spyro jumped in.

"Stop this right now!" He told him. The blue dragon gave him a look of disbelief.

"You're actually protecting this idiot!" He said. Cynder stepped forward and joined Spyro. "Do you even know what the definition of an idiot is?"

The blue dragon remained silent and Cynder continued answering her own question. "It's someone who tries the same thing over and over again expecting a different result." She said with a glare.

A few of the bystanders chuckled at this, and the blue dragon finally realized what she was getting at.

He looked between Spyro and Cynder a few times. "Tch…whatever."

He turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

"What a jerk." Spyro commented to no one in particular.

"Thanks for the help." Tremor said as he approached the two.

"I don't really think you needed it." Cynder commented. But he just shook his head. "No, he would have gotten hurt a lot more if he kept fighting, and he wasn't listening to me."

Spyro blinked, not believing what he was hearing. "That guy just attacked you for no reason…and you're worried about him?"

"Yes, I am, but he didn't attack without a reason." He tried to explain. "I don't think things through very well sometimes, and stuff like this happens to me all the time." He said

"uh…right…well. Glad I could help." Spyro said, still a bit confused.

Tremor smiled and nodded to the both of them. "Well, I think I better lay low for a while…you know, before I screw something else up. I guess I'll see you later."

Without another word, Tremor turned around and walked off.

"Well that was…odd." Cynder commented.

"Since when are things ever normal around here?" Spyro retorted.

Cynder shrugged. "Point taken." Cynder and Spyro sat down at Kenta's table. A dragon looking similar to Cynder sat down with them.

"Sup Spyro, Cynder. How's it going?" The dragon said.

"Oh hey Steel. Nothing much unless you saw the episode over there." Spyro rolled his eyes in annoyance. Steel simply laughed.

Steel looked over to Kenta. "So you're the one I've heard about. I heard you were in the hospital? Umm… what's your name again?"

Kenta looked over to Steel. "Name's Kenta. Pleasure to meet you Steel." Steel nodded in respect. Cynder noticed Kenta hadn't even touched his food.

"Kenta? Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten anything for a while." Kenta just simply poked his food with his claw.

"I don't feel hungry at the moment." He looked out the giant windows of the lunch room. The sun was slowly setting. It barely touched the mountain peak. "I do feel a little tired though. Does anyone know where our rooms are?" Kenta asked.

"Ya, about that. Most of us got separate rooms but we were not expecting another dragon to be here. We never made arrangements for your housing yet. You'll have to share a room with Snow for now if that's alright with you?" Spyro explained. Kenta simply nodded and started walking towards the door. He emptied out his tray and set it with the rest of them.

Steel looked puzzled. "Is he ok? I've never seen a dragon not want to eat after being in the hospital for a few days." Everyone at the table shrugged.

"He's a strange one that's all I can tell." Blade said as he walked up to the group. "He'll come around sooner or later. Let's just give him time to get things figured out." Everyone nodded and continued eating their food.

Kenta slowly roamed through the temple. He thought back to the night of the attacks on his world.

_Everyone was running from the strange black creatures. They slaughtered all of his people. The flash backs started to become reality around him._

_He suddenly found himself back on his world running through the city. _

_Kenta breathed heavily. "C'mon Kallen! We have to leave now!" _

"_Brother, wait, we have to go back for the files!" Kenta stopped and looked back to Kallen. _

"_What files? Why do we need to go back for them?" Kallen looked into her brothers eyes. They were full of fear and confusion. _

"_Listen brother there is many things you don't know yet. The files include the memories of every living being in the universe. I need to get them they are the answers you'll need to fight off the creatures you might encounter. Brother you're job as the chronicler is one that many people fear." Kenta was stunned at all the secret information. _

"_But…but why did they choose me for the job?" Kenta asked. _

"_They gave you the job because you were the smartest one of us to ever be born. You learned stuff faster then any of us could. Your job is to chronicle the files and keep the Coralian spirit alive." Kallen let go of his hand. _

"_You must go I have to get the files." Kenta looked at her in disbelieve. _

"_No, I'm not just going to leave you here on this dying planet. It's too dangerous." Kallen smiled._

"_Kenta you must go, don't worry. I'll find my way back to you." _Kenta watched as his only sister ran off. The vision faded. Kenta reopened his eyes to find that it was almost night. He hurried down the stairs to find all the dragons moving into their new housing.

"Hey Kenta!" Kenta looked over the crowd of dragons to see Spyro waving his paw. Kenta walked over to see him and the rest of the group all moving in.

"So Kenta, where'd you wander off to?" Cynder asked.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I just needed time to think is all."

"Well, goodnight and all." Spyro said. Spyro walked into his room fallowed by Cynder. Kenta looked around and spotted Snow as she carried a bag into his and her room.

Kenta walked over. "Hi Snow, need any help?" Kenta asked politely.

"Oh, Hey Kenta. No it's ok I got it." She said. "Go right on in." He walked into the room. It was a fairly large room big enough for two, but he only saw one bed.

"Ya umm… there's only one bed so… if you don't want to sleep on the floor then your welcome to sleep on the bed with me. I warn you though don't get any funny ideas." She said with a scowl.

"_I wouldn't think about it." _Kenta thought. When everyone was finally done moving into their homes, the temple was filled with peaceful quiet sleeping except for the few that snored. Kenta was under the covers facing the wall while Snow was on the other side soundly asleep. Kenta quietly got up and walked to the window. Strangely enough all the windows had balconies. He walked onto the balcony and looked at the sight of the city.

"Welcome home Kenta." He whispered to himself.

Snow opened her eyes to see him on the balcony. She was concerned about the dragon, but instead of asking him what was on his mind. She simply went back to sleep.

Meanwhile the Fox stood on the mountain top on the outskirts of town. Ever so watching over the city in the silent's of the night.

**Wow… ok seriously I'm hyper as hell while writing this story lol. Over 4000 words on this chapter. Well I hope you guys liked It. Plz review and Plz no flames if possible if you think I need to improve any where plz private message me thank you and stay tuned :P.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Twilight Dragon

A First Encounter

**Sup everyone Hope you like the story so far. I know I enjoy writing it lol. Any way enjoy the chapter and all that ****PLZ! PLZ! Review my story Thank you lol. ****Stay tuned for new chapters.**

The sun was rising over the mountains as a new day began. Kenta opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. His vision, blurred and contorted, became clear.

"_Man I've never felt this relaxed in my life." _He thought to himself. He tried to sit up, but found it impossible to move. He turned his head to find Snow laying on top of him. He blushed as his maw was directly in front of hers. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open tiredly. She stared Kenta in the eye not knowing what she was looking at.

She finally realized who she was looking at. She blushed in embarrassment and in anger. She screamed and slapped Kenta on the side of the face. The next few seconds was a blur to Kenta next thing he realized was he was sitting up on the bed rubbing his cheek from the pain. Snow was at the other side of the bed.

"I told you not to think about doing anything funny!" She yelled in anger.

"Me? Are you kidding me? You're the one who was laying on top of me." Kenta retorted. Snow blushed even more and turned away from him. Kenta jumped off the bed and walked to the door. "Well I'm going to get some food you want anything?" Snow remained silent. Kenta opened the door and started to leave.

"Wait…" Snow said abruptly. "…c-can you bring me back a piece of lamb." She asked still blushing. Kenta looked to her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. He walked out the door and closed it with his tail.

It was still early in the morning and everyone was still asleep. He walked down the hall quietly. He turned right and headed down the stairs to the main hall where the main door to the temple was and to the opposite side of the hall was the lunch room. The lunch room served as not only the lunch for the students ,but also there breakfast and dinner's. He opened the door and poked his head inside. The room was filled with the fresh smell of food. He looked to his left to find a mole behind the counter. The mole was cooking the meals and whistling a tune as he cooked. Kenta walked up to the counter, considerably small for a counter ,but yet again it was only a counter for a moles height.

"Excuse me?" Kenta said trying to gain the moles attention.

"Hmm? Who's there?" The mole turned around and adjusted his glasses. "Oh hello young dragon." He said with a laugh. "I didn't expect anyone to be up this early of late. What can I do for you." He asked.

"I'd like One plate of cooked lamb and a plate of raw meat if you don't mind." Kenta asked.

"Raw meat you say him most of the dragons her like there food cooked, but ok." The mole said puzzled at the request of raw meat.

"Thank you. Oh and can I get these to go by any chance?" Kenta asked before walking away the counter.

"Yes, Yes I'll have it done in a few minutes." Kenta walked over to a table and sat down waiting for his order to be made. Kenta rubbed his cheek again.

"_Tch… that girl has one hell of a hit I'll give her that. She even cut me." _He thought as the blood slowly seeped out of the gash.

"So what's your name?" The cook asked as he put the cooked lamb into a small plastic box with vegetables and different containers of sauce.

"My name's Kenta. I'm new around these parts…" Kenta said as he wiped the blood from his cheek. "…And you would be?"

"The name is Flint Pleasure to meet you Kenta." He said cheerfully as he finished Kenta's order by adding in the different sauces.

"Likewise." Kenta said with a smile. He put the boxes on his back and headed back to his and Snow's room. At this time a few dragons were walking the halls and chatting with their friends tiredly. A few of the dragons stared at Kenta as he walked by.

"Wonder who the new kid is." One of them said. "I don't know he looks kind of hot though." A dragoness said and the group giggled to themselves. Kenta hurried along and opened the door to his and Snow's room. Snow was looking out the window to the beautiful sun rise.

"I brought you what you wanted hope you like it." He said as he set the food down and opened her box and pushed it to her. Snow still mesmerized by the beautiful sight shook her head and turned to Kenta. She jumped down from the window and walked over to her food.

"Thank you." She said. Kenta smiled and opened his box. He licked his lips as he saw the bloody mess of raw meat.

"Eww… you eat that? It's not even cooked." Kenta stuck out his tongue grinning with amusement. Snow just laughed at his reaction to the question.

"Yeah I do at time's. Normally I would eat cooked food, but I wanted something with more flavor." Snow simply rolled her eyes and shook her head. Kenta took a bite of his food. The blood squirted back into his face making Snow laugh.

"Oh yeah?" He said in a muffled voice and bite it again making the blood squirt onto Snow's muzzle.

"Ewwww…" She said. In laughter she wiped it from her nose and took a bite of her food. The two ate their food in silence until the last piece of meat and vegetables were gone.

"That was delicious." Kenta said licking his lips. Snow giggled.

"You might want to clean up your face a bit before going out side." She said with a laugh. "You looked like you've just killed someone." She handed him a napkin and he wiped his face.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much." She said simply.

He stood up threw his trash away and headed for the door."

"Well I'll see you later Snow." He said as he opened the door.

"Wait, where're you going?" She asked.

"I was going to walk around the temple, find my way around a bit." He explained.

"Oh ok. I'll tell everyone you said hi." Kenta laughed.

"I'll talk to you later Snow." Snow nodded her head and Kenta walked out the room and shut the door.

Meanwhile, in the training room, Blade was sitting in the middle of the room. He was puzzled by the markings on the ground.

"Ah, I see you've found the training room." Cyril said as he walked into the room.

"Oh, hello Cyril. I didn't see you there. Mind telling me how this room works by any chance?" Blade asked.

"You must step into the circle and visualize the enemy of chose. Of course in my day. Ice dragon's didn't need training we knew what we where doing the day we learn to control our powers. Yes, Yes indeed." Cyril explained and started a long speech about the ice dragon race. Cyril walked on through the training room still talking as he went. Blade just rolled his eyes.

"_That guy never shut's up about his race being the strongest. I swear someday he's going to get knocked out by a stronger dragon." _He thought.

He walked into the center of the of the room and visualized an ape. The enemy formed out of hay and wood. Blade smiled.

"Finally some action!" He yelled in excitement. He reached behind his head and took the hilt of his blade into his maw. He pulled it loose from it's sheath and grinned at the enemy in front of him. "Let's begin!" He said with a muffled mouth. He charged in and began the battle.

Meanwhile, on the temples balcony, Kenta looked out to the beautiful view of the city. He thought for a while trying to recall his past. He only remembered faces of the ones he lost and the horrible scene of his world being destroyed.

"Why can't I remember anything before the attack?" He said to himself. A sudden pain struck his mind as he tried to remember. He clutched his head, he felt frustrated his past was a mystery to him. He looked to the sky lost in thought.

"It's quite a view isn't it?" Kenta's eyes opened startled by the voice. He looked to his right to see Hunter looking out to the city.

"Yeah, a lot different then what I'm use too." Kenta said turning back to the view. "I'm guessing you're here to ask where I came from?" Kenta suggested Hunter's next question.

"No, I wasn't actually, but I'd like to know." Hunter asked. Kenta simply smiled.

"I'm sure everyone will know soon enough." Kenta said as he walked back into the Temple.

"Actually I was wondering what that creature was." Hunter whispered to himself.

Back in the training room blade stood bruised and beaten. A pile of slain dummies lay littered on the floor. He put his blade back into it's sheath. He breathed heavily with triumph.

"Huh… I still got it." He said victoriously. He limped out of the room and went back to his dorm.

Kenta wandered the halls for some time still trying to remember some part of his past, but to no avail. It still felt strange to him being in a different world surrounded by people he didn't know. He walked for a while and found himself going in a complete circle. He saw Terrador as he walked through the halls for the sixth time in a row.

"Ah, there you are young dragon. I've been searching for you." Terrador said in his usual baritone voice.

"Yes Terrador?" Kenta said as he walked towards him.

"I've been wanting to ask you a favor, nothing serious of course I wanted to ask if you'd get this message back to Hunter. He left me this letter for me to look over and now I need to get it back to him. Can you do that?" Kenta thought back to the night when hunter found him remembering the sight of a black creature.

"Well I guess I could might take me a while though I still can't fly at the moment." Kenta said as he looked back to his wings.

"If you can't fly there's a secret underground path that leads too The Valley of Avalar. Fallow the river up stream and you'll find the small village." Kenta nodded he put the satchel around his waist. He walked down the stairs still thinking about what would happen if he stepped beyond the gates of Warfang.

He was about to exit the temple when Spyro and Tremor appeared around the next corner.

"Oh, hey guys." Kenta said.

"Hey, Kenta." Spyro said in reply. Spyro looked down to Kenta's satchel. "So what's with the satchel? Your not leaving are you?" Kenta shook his head.

"No, Terrador asked me to get a message to Hunter back in Avalar." Kenta explained.

"Oh, well, mind if we join you?" Tremor asked. Tremor seemed eager to see Avalar. Kenta thought about it.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Kenta said scratching the back of his head in thought.

"Sweet lets go!" The trio walked out of the temple and into the busy city of Warfang. Kenta heard salesmen trying to make there products seem good. Mainly the species that lived in the city were either cheetahs, moles, or dragons. Kenta looked around the city noticing some of the buildings were either being repaired or being built.

"Mind telling me what happened here?" Kenta asked not to anyone in particular. Spyro looked over to him.

"The city was attacked by the army of the dark master's minions. The dark master Malefor was a purple dragon like myself." Spyro explained in a serious tone. Kenta simply looked forward and listened to the tale.

"He became corrupted by his own power and turned evil. Me and Cynder were the ones who stopped his evil plot." Kenta found sympathy for the dragons past.

"It must have been harsh." Spyro looked back to Kenta.

"Your really not from around here are you. I mean from this world." Kenta shook his head.

"I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind. I'd rather not open old wounds if you know what I mean." Spyro nodded and the trio got to the gate of Warfang. The moles opened the gate as the trio walked through. They closed the doors behind them and they started their walk to the Valley of Avalar.

"This place is a lot more beautiful then my home. My home town was plain note really much to see just buildings." Kenta said as they walked through the forest.

"Hmm… sounds kind of boring." Tremor said. Kenta kicked a small pebble as they walked.

"Well it was alright." Kenta said with a laugh. They walked in silence for several minutes till they reach the mountain side.

"Hey Spyro is this the secret passage to Avalar?" Spyro nodded. Spyro pushed the paw shaped button on the center of the door. The door shifted and moved to the side. The three walked through as the door closed behind them. When they got through the cave. Kenta looked at the sight. He had never saw something more beautiful.

"Wow." Tremor said with astonishment.

"C'mon the valley is around the bend over there." Spyro pointed. They walked for another couple of minutes until they reached the village.

"Umm… excuse me can someone direct us to Hunter of Avalar?" Kenta screamed over the loud crowd of the village. A few of them stopped and pointed in the direction of Hunter. "Thank you." Kenta said. They hurried over to the hut where Hunter was at his desk reading letters and writing parchments.

"Oh, why hello young dragon's. I'm guessing Terrador sent you with the letter?" Hunter asked. Kenta simply took the letter out of the satchel and set it on his desk.

"Thank you." Hunter smiled. He looked out his window and noticed the time.

"You three should hurry home it's getting dark you don't want to get lost out here in the dark." Hunter said.

"Isn't that the truth." Kenta laughed. Spyro and Tremor laughed with him.

"See you later Hunter." Spyro said as the trio set out on there journey back to Warfang. They passed back through the tunnel and into the forest.

"Man that place was pretty." Tremor said still amazed by the view.

"I'd like to live in that valley one day." Tremor said. Kenta and Spyro smiled.

"Well at least the view was pleasant enough." Kenta said. Suddenly a loud crack of thunder was heard they looked up to see the clouds moving in at a strange rate of speed. Spyro looked over to Kenta. Kenta's eyes made it seem as though he was scared of something.

"Guys we have to get back to the city and I mean now." Kenta said frightened by something." The three started sprinting to the direction of the city. The clouds slowly getting further ahead of them. "C'mon go!" Kenta urged them to run faster.

"Kenta why are we running?" Spyro asked as he hurried ahead of Kenta.

"Just keep going. Hurry!" The tree line seemed so far and yet so close. By now the clouds had cover the whole sky. Kenta heard a familiar screech from behind him. He froze in his tracks his body to scared to move. He saw Spyro and Tremor continue on and out of the tree line. He could hear a distant voice.

"Kenta!" The voice echoed. "Kenta run!" He saw Spyro in the circle of the end of the tree line. Kenta started to regain focus. "KENTA RUN!" Spyro screamed. Kenta turned to see a black creature behind him. One eye hanged off the side of it's face as though it was struck by something. Suddenly Kenta's mind went back to the night he was found. The lightning bolt that struck the black creature before.

A trail of blood seeped out of it's mouth constantly . It starred at Kenta with anger. It screeched as though it was in pain. It lifted one of it's scythe like arms and tried to impale Kenta. Kenta waited for the end as he couldn't move from the shock in his mind. Suddenly a flash of green hurled passed Kenta and blew the creature back into the bushes. Just then Kenta's eyes turned red.

"KENTA RUN!" Spyro and Tremor called. Kenta turned around.

"GO! JUST GO! I'll HOLD HIM OFF!" Kenta yelled back.

Spyro and Tremor ran back to the city to get help. The whole city was on the east side wall having heard the screeching from the forest. The other dragon student's looked over the edge in wonder.

Kenta backed flipped away from where the creature flew into the forest. He found a new strength in him he didn't know where it was coming from, but he was determined to live. The creature charged at him. Kenta disappear and reappear behind the creature. He charged a blue sphere within his maw and let loose a power he never knew he had. The creature dodged the attack.

The crowed watching the light show from on the catwalk were worried about what was happening.

Spyro, Tremor and Terrador arrived on the scene.

"So What's happening Spyro?" Terrador asked as he looked at the flashes of blue within the tree's.

"I don't know some black creature appeared…I-It started attacking Kenta I-I didn't know…" Spyro was cut off as Terrador raised a paw.

"Don't worry Spyro He'll be alright." Spyro nodded and looked back to the tree's. Snow looked at the flashes worried.

"_Kenta, please come back safely." _She thought to herself.

"_What's happening to me." _Kenta thought as he dodged another attack._ "It's like my body knows what to do, but I'm not comprehending anything of what's happening to me." _The creature charged a red sphere of energy in his maw. Kenta suddenly realize what it was, but it was to late to react. A huge explosion burst through the top of the trees. The town's people gasped.

The creature looked around for it's pray. Kenta was clung to a tree out of sight from the creature.

"_That was to close if I was hit directly by that just now there'd be nothing left of me." _He thought. He placed a paw on his chest. The gash that went to his lung started to open again. _"I have to end this quick or I'm done for." _Suddenly the creature slashed through the tree he was clung to. Teleporting away Kenta narrowly missed the blow. The creature shot two more blast and Kenta fled from both. He hide for a while but his wound was getting the best of him. He ran for a while as the creature chased him. Kenta's vision was fading and become distorted. He tripped over a log as he came into a clearing he rolled onto his back.

Time seemed to slow as the creature came bursting from the small clearing hidden away in the forest. Kenta cover his body with his wings as he waited for the end. His mind went blank and he saw another vision. He saw a figure in the distance. The figure yelled word he could barely make out. A flash of light came forth from the figure and Kenta was brought back to reality.

"Phazon… IMPACT!" Kenta screamed as the scythe like blade began to cut through his wings.

Meanwhile the crowed wondered if whatever was going on the person being attacked was alright. Suddenly a flash of blue could be seen it was like a spherical dome.

"Look!" A bystander yelled.

"What is that?" Another said. Suddenly the sphere expanded and flew through the crowd. Having no effect on them.

"What's going on?" another one called.

Back in the clearing Kenta stood up and looked at the melting creature in front of him it's head seeming to still be screaming in pain. It melted away into a blue liquid acid. The acid was absorbed into Kenta. Kenta cringed at the pain , but it was soon over. He limped towards the clearing and fell onto the ground looking over to the city where he saw everyone looking at him. He fell unconscious.

Meanwhile the black fox stood on a far off mountain.

"Nice work Kenta, but your fight has just began. Be ready young dragon." The fox said. He jumped of the mountain and into the forest once more.

**WELL xD I think I deserve a cookie xD just kidding I really don't . this took me forever to right anyway PLZ PLZ REVIEW THANKS EVERYONE :D stay tuned for further chapter's**


End file.
